


A Mother’s Choice

by ununquadius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, POV Narcissa Black Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Narcissa can't stand Draco’s suffering anymore, so she decides that it's time for a change.





	A Mother’s Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first option for the January Drarry Discord Challenge but I couldn't write the 400 words needed, oops!
> 
> Thanks to @maesterchill for the prompt "It's time for a change" and to @matsinko for the quick beta ❤️
> 
> Hope you like it! 💜

Of course, she knew. There was nothing that could be hidden from a mother’s eyes. She had seen how happy Draco looked when he talked about Potter. She had seen his cheerfulness at remembering Quidditch matches. She had watched him blush when he talked about Potter escaping Umbridge’s office. She had heard the pity and the guilt in his voice when he talked about Potter’s loss at the end of fifth year. She knew, but she could do nothing. 

Draco was given a mission, and her heart suffered along with his. She imagined what she’d do if she were bidden to kill Lucius. The Cruciatus curse was a better choice. She saw how the happiness disappeared, how the pink blush was defeated and the black circles under his eyes won over. She saw how he looked at her: a silent cry for help. She could only look back and hold him tight. 

September came. They had to say goodbye. She promised him that it was all going to be fine. He looked at her with a disbelieving expression. They listened to the other families say goodbye in happier voices than theirs. Draco’s gaze lingered on Potter and the Weasleys. It was then when she knew she had to act; she couldn't watch anymore. Her son was about to commit a murder to save her. She was the one who was supposed to be saving him. 

And she did. She took Draco’s hand and dragged him to where the Weasleys, Granger, and Potter were. 

“We’re part of the Order now,” she proclaimed. 

It was time for a change.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Mothers Commitment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553848) by [LizKellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizKellie/pseuds/LizKellie)




End file.
